Salutations, I am Princess Peach Toadstool
by drunkrobot
Summary: A short one-shot on how Peach and Daisy first met, and the events leading up the start of their friendship. Note: Characterisations of both Peach and Daisy are very much personal fanon, but doesn't verge from their basic personalities by any means.


Princess Peach Toadstool, Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Defender of the Seven Realms, had a busy day ahead of her.

"Mayor Bombechev of Fahr Outpost will also be attending, Ma'am." Announced her Prime Minister, steward and lifelong friend, Toadsworth.

When the two usually met in their sanctum, a modest room containing only a few couches, a table for their traditional tea, whatever documents they brought with them, and a balcony offering a view of the East side of the castle grounds, the topics of their discussion were usually day-to-day, the regular necessities of running their kingdom. They could spend their morning picking through the inevitable issues of government one by one at a sometimes-overwhelming, but usually relaxed pace.

This meeting, however, was different. On top of the usual affairs - education, healthcare, collecting harvests and building roads - the annual reconfirmation of the 'Pact of Nations', where envoys from across the world would gather to uphold their promise to help keep the peace, was due in a week, and it was her kingdom, her castle, that would host the reception.

"Let me guess - Our Honoured Mayor wishes to secure another shipment of rolled steel for a 'revitalisation project'?", asked Peach, taking another sip of tea.

"Why...well, yes, it seems so. 'Your Majesty, our town is growing as always, yet our older buildings begin to crack and weaken, and they pose a risk to my people. We have sourced most materials needed for reconstruction, but we unfortunately must pester you for an import of steel. I will personally be at the reception next week to discuss details. Yours loyally, Mayor Bombechev.'", Toadsworth read from the opened message from the obscure town. "To be honest, Ma'am, I'm surprised you remember him. The last letter we received from Fahr Outpost was..."

"Three months ago, a request for another shipment of steel. Are they sending something to the _Moon_ with that cannon they're building?", finished Peach, the headaches of the day already breaking the image of regality she'd been taught to display and letting out the snark.

Toadsworth himself began slipping from his usual gruff stoicism at the words of the Princess. "A _cannon_, your Majesty? Are you not aware of the severe risk to our security if we have isolated Majors spending our coffers on frivolous superweapons?!"

"The Major and I have our agreements. He is isolated, yes, he is also paranoid, but he is not insane, he won't harm anybody who leaves him alone. Besides, coal is in abundance at Fahr, and keeping him content means a better import deal for us.", Peach offers, tapping her nose with her gloved right hand.

The tiniest smile on her face makes its way to grow on Toadsworth's, nodding with understanding, if tempered by bemusement at the Princesses unconventional diplomacy. "I see. But, we still have to deal with him..."

"...and he'll be sharing the room with the elite of several nations." Bomb-ombs are infamously bad in crowds. "Tell me, Toadsworth, how do you judge his...'character'?"

Stroking at his mustache, Toadsworth struggled to remember his last encounter with the Major. "If I recall correctly, the last time I met him, the old boy had a bit of a short fuse." Toadsworth shuddered at the implications.

"I see. Tell the staff to keep him away from the main rooms, and have someone with a bucket of water on the day. As soon as we're done, get him out of here before he endangers himself. Bump up security, too. It would be the worst time for Koopa to drop in anyway."

His mind briefly filled by the would-be King's irritating schemes, Toadsworth raised his cup in support to the idea. "Yes, Ma'am. With that out of the way, I can tell you of a change to the guest list. You recall King Belle, of Sarasaland?"

"Yes, we first met last year. How is he?"

"Not well, it seems. He's came down with a whopping cough and can't attend."

Peach's eyes dropped in disappointment. She judged the King to be a man of integrity, and was looking forward to meeting him again. "Awful shame. In that case, who will be attending in his place?"

* * *

><p>"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!", grunted the Princess, her body head to toe aching with the stress of her morning routine. Nothing quite woke up Princess Daisy Belle, heir to all Sarasaland, like a few laps around the course on her dirtbike.<p>

The last ramp, she must've done a million times over. How could she've screwed it up? She didn't have to worry, she'd faceplanted plenty of times in her first few years and had gotten used to it, but that didn't mean her back couldn't complain if it wanted to.

Taking a moment to rest and stretch out her back, before continuing to walk her bike back to the castle. She was caked in mud, her Mom wouldn't be happy with that, but as long as she sticked to the stone floors she wouldn't make too much of a mess, would she?

"Good Morning, your Highness!" yelled a passing Lakitu on a cloud. Her...unusual choice of hobbies at least endeared her to the denizens of the kingdom.

"Morning!", Daisy yelled back, glad at the welcome. If she was honest, she preferred life out here than in that dusty old castle. What was the point of Dad staying in with all his paperwork when he never actually goes out and meets the people he's ruling? That _she_ will, one day, be ruling?

Daisy always dreaded that day, even more so than the grave. She'd have to bury her Dad, then come back to his throne and somehow take care of 'her' people. She didn't trust herself with a pet fish, let alone the Four Kingdoms! She'd have the staff to help her, of course, but still, she couldn't imagine someone carrying that weight.

Soon enough, she arrived back at the castle, with - damn - her mother waiting for her.

"Heavens above, Daisy, you're going to get yourself killed out there!"

Daisy looked down at herself, her skin under her gear, but she could feel the bruises forming. "I'm fine, Mom. I'm as good at biking as you are at - what, sewing? - and you never worry about getting pricked by a needle, so trust me to handle myself."

Queen Belle cupped the bridge of her nose. It was an argument they had dozens of times before. "Aside from your safety, which I care deeply about, being your mother, you have to look presentable for next week."

Daisy's interest, trailing off at the usual lecture, was piqued by this. "What's up? We're having a guest?"

"It's more like _you_ are the guest. The Pact of Nations is being signed at the Mushroom Kingdom, and your father has chosen you to go in his absence."

For the second time that morning, Daisy felt like the world had punched her gut. "WHAT?! I can't go! I won't survive an hour at one of those stupid parties!"

"Which is why your father chose you. You have to learn to behave the way a monarch should, and to take responsibility for your realm. Don't worry, this is an easy task, just listen through the speeches, mingle with your peers, and sign the piece of paper, that's it."

Daisy kicked the ground in frustration. "Can't you go? You'd be way better at it than me!"

"With your father stuck in bed, who else would tend to the kingdom? I assume you would prefer to moderate parliament?"

Pick your poison, Daisy thought to herself. "You can't make me do either, you know."

Her mother indulged herself with a smirk. "Yes I can. I'm your mother, and I'm also your Queen. Should I tell the King his own daughter disobeyed a Royal Order?"

The Princess was running out of excuses. "Guh! Alright, I'll go! What's the name of the girl who runs the place anyway, Petch or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later<strong>

Princess Peach was the picture of friendly calm. She was standing straight and tall, her eyes alert yet welcoming and her mouth curved into a warm smile.

Inside, she was terrified something was going to go wrong.

She had little to worry, the rational portions of her brain told her. Most of the official business was done for, she gave a speech that was met with courteous applause - although there was that one woman who seemed to have dozed off - and the Pact was signed. Now it was the reception, and the great and the good would have a chance for small talk.

Peach wasn't one for small talk.

She had already dealt with official matters with whomever she had to, and now was trying to appear as close to invisible as possible, despite being the host. All she had to do was get through the night, sweet talk anybody she couldn't avoid, and soon she would have her castle back.

She scanned the room. Humans, Beanish, Toads, Koopas, Shy-Guys, Star Sprites, Piantas, all chatting away amongst themselves. Her staff were at work, serving refreshments. The room was bright, but not too bright, the red carpet and cream-white walls bathed in yellow from the gold chandeliers above. The castle's pianist was playing something slow, quiet, soothing, barely audible over the few hundred voices all muttering to their partners in conversation.

"How is our Princess doing?" Whispered Toadsworth, who despite his advanced age was able to sneak up on her.

"Toadsworth, the Princess is doing fine.", replied Peach. Having her guardian around helped put her at ease. The smile widened into something more genuine as she looked down at the Toad. Barely breaking from her stance, she slightly leans on the table behind her, holding the cake that she was to toast to and cut in ten minutes time.

"'Fine', you say? I would argue she was doing a smashing job, your Majesty.", Toadsworth gave with a chuckle and a tap on the floor with his cane.

Peach couldn't help but chuckle with him. "Try to say that when this is over. I'll bet you, any moment now someone's going to walk over here to drop a bombshell on me, something to throw me off. You know I'm not good with surprises, Toadsworth."

"Hmmmph, you don't give yourself credit, Ma'am. There is nothing for you to worry about. Even if Master Koopa was to walk through that door, he would have to get through me to lay one claw on you."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that, as little a chance Bowser would have surviving your wrath.", Peach dryly quips. Looking back up, Peach once again meets and recognises every face in the room. Kings, Queens, Presidents, Prime Ministers - and then that one face, that women, talking to one of the waiters.

"Toadsworth, who is that?"

* * *

><p>"Yo, waiter. Who's the blonde?" Daisy managed to keep herself occupied during the day - those seats where comfy - but she had missed out on hearing names and titles, and she'd found herself in the deep end.<p>

The toad carrying the drinks turned to face her. "Excuse me, your Highness?", the waiter cranes his neck to meet her eyes.

"The blonde beside the cake, the one in pink." The Princess pointed towards the woman in question.

The waiter struggled to suppress the shock coming to his face. "That 'blonde' is Princess Toadstool, ruler of this land, and the lady you see on the stained windows!" He uses his free hand to point towards the row of windows by the side of the room, each one a silhouette of the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler.

"Oh, heh, heh, didn't notice that. Sorry." Daisy tried a nervous chuckle, to save face on the waiter. He was having none of it, shooting an obviously disapproving expression at her.

"Would you like a drink, Madam?"

"Uhh, no thanks, I'm alright." The waiter is soon to turn and continue offering drinks to the other guests.

Daisy herself wouldn't mind a drink, except she was having enough trouble walking in her heels. She _loathed_ wearing her gowns and dresses. She knew the first law she was going to pass as Queen, 'It is legal and acceptable to wear pajamas in public and formal events, especially if you're the monarch." The last time she wore this particular dress, orange and festooned with flower-symbols, was nearly two years ago, and she felt every day she's grown since then. If it reached the floor, she would've wore her boots and saved her feet the torture. What she really felt, though, was in the width - she was regretting her appetite, a few less cakes and ice creams here and there might've stopped her from slowly choking to death.

Speaking of...that was one magnificent cake standing beside the Pink Princess. At some point - an hour? Two? - Peach would make a toast and make the first cut of the cake. Then, it was fair game.

She was to not lay a finger on it beforehand.

Not a single finger.

Daisy took that as a challenge.

But with Peach herself seemingly guarding it, it would prove difficult. She was talking away to some old toad, but she'd still notice her coming. There was no point in sneaking.

She would try it the Daisy way. Charging straight ahead with no idea what to do.

Making eye contact with Peach, Daisy walks up to her and makes a formal introduction. Lifting her dress and bowing her head. A stiff like Peach should like that, right?

"Your Majesty, I am Princess Belle of Sarasaland. I am here in the place of my father."

Peach acknowledges her with a bow in return. "Greetings, Princess Belle. I hope your father gets well soon."

The old toad greets her, too. "Good evening to you, young Princess. I am Prime Minister Toadsworth, and I hope you've had a pleasant day."

"I have, Sir Toadsworth. I must say, your Majesty, I did enjoy your speech at the signing today."

Peach only barely managed to stifle a laugh. "Did you? I, for one, thought it was a right bore. Sometimes, I swear I could put someone to sleep just by talking."

Uh-oh.

Daisy had to give her credit, she could shut someone up when she wanted them to.

Nothing was exchanged between the three but silence.

Daisy begins sweating for an escape route, when salvation comes.

"Your Majesty! I am Mayor Bombechev, of Fahr Outpost! We have much to discuss, da?"

A little green Bomb-omb with a white mustache and bearskin hat had managed to find his way behind Peach and Toadsworth. The smug confidence in Peach's face drained away to leave an almost rabid alarm. "Mayor! Princess Belle, if you would excuse me, please." The host quickly turning around to talk to the new arrival.

This was her chance, Daisy thought. Ever so slowly, Daisy began to step backwards, hoping the two wouldn't notice her.

Then the cake grabbed her attention.

Aw, what the hell, Daisy thought, she could have her cake and eat it too.

Leaning in to reach the cake, not daring to take a step and make the slightest noise, Daisy's hand met the inviting icing.

Then it fell through.

Recalling her hand, Daisy stares into the resulting hole left behind by her finger. What was stuck to her hand certainly didn't feel like cake, it crumbled like wet sand.

"This ain't a cake...", muttered Daisy. Reaching out to take another scoop, a larger portion of the cake's side collapses. Instead of pure darkness, there is an ever so tiny source of light. Peering into the larger hole, Daisy meets a large, black, metallic round ball, with a lit fuse on top.

"BOMB!", yells Daisy, jerking back out of instinct.

"Bomb?"

"What say you?"

"Da?"

The room goes silent and all turn to the source of the yell.

As fast as she could, Daisy picks the cake up, lifting it by it's tray and turning to the side of the room.

"Out of the way! WINDOW! Open a window!"

Struggling to comprehend what the Princess was doing, a staff member stutters out "They don't open!"

Running now, Daisy grunts "Screw it!" and charges straight at the nearest window. Stopping just before jumping through, Daisy pushes the cake forward with as much strength as she can. Shattering the window, the cake - and the bomb inside - gets farther and farther away with every microsecond.

Just as Daisy feels assured that the danger had passed, the bomb explodes with a blinding white light and an awesome blast, pushing her back onto the ground. Her ears filling with an unbearable ring, she is unable to hear the voices around her.

"What's just happened?!"

"Is everyone alright?!"

"Toadsworth, get the medical staff now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Light turns to dark, as Daisy slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"She's waking up! Doctor!"<p>

Daisy is just able to open her eyelids, and is met by a large while blur. The ringing was gone, replaced by near total silence. She felt cramps in her muscles, but was mostly numb, the only other feeling she could tell being the warmth of blankets hugging her body.

Tilting her head to get a better look at her surroundings, Daisy's eyesight slowly refocuses, able to distinguish whites walls and a ceiling. The room was rather small and minimalist, with little else other than the bed she was in and a window.

She hears the door open, and quickly turns her head to the left, at her instant regret, the shot of pain jolting down her spine. Two toads and a human walked in.

A human in pink.

"Are you lucky to be alive? Yes. Must you stay in bed until you are better? Of course. Do you require water? Obviously. Nurse! Water for the patient!", ordered one of the toads, the other turning to leave the room again.

"Yes, sir!"

The human, a woman, takes a step forward. "Are you feeling alright, Princess Belle?"

Daisy attempts to speak, but could only produce the low croak.

The other toad comes back in, glass of water in hand. "Here you go, Miss."

Daisy was able to lift her left arm out of the blankets to receive the glass, rising it to her mouth and quenching a severe thirst.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't know what really happened, though."

The woman spoke again. "There was a bomb, hidden inside a cake. It was timed to go off as I was to make a toast beside it. It would've killed me, had you not spotted it."

It all came back to Daisy. The reception, the cake, the bomb, and the woman was there, that...Peach.

"What injuries do you have? A few minor lacerations from flying glass shards and fragments, plus a bone fracture in the right arm. Is the patient lucky to not have received blast lung? She is."

"Doctor, there is no need to alarm her. I'm sure you have more pressing matters, your nurse is more than capable for anything else."

The doctor eyes Peach. "Hmmmph, where will I be? My office.", ending the sentence with a turn and a walk out through the door. The nurse soon joins him. "Everything here is settled, if you require anything else, give me a shout."

The two princesses were all that were left in the room.

Daisy speaks first. "Where am I?"

"You are in the castle medical ward. I have sent messages to your parents, telling them what you did and the state you're in. Dr. Toadley estimates you'd need a week in bed to heal.

Daisy despaired at those words. "Oh God, a _week_ in here? No offense, but I'm not really an indoors girl. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? You've probably got more important stuff to do."

Peach gave Daisy a look as if she had grown two heads. "You saved my life, Princess Belle. Hang me if I don't have the decency to thank a person for doing something like that. Why didn't you run? You could have so easily been killed yourself."

That got Daisy thinking. The idea of taking cover hadn't occurred to her, if she recalled. "I guess I just decided it would be fun to throw a bomb through a window. Sorry about that, by the way.", Daisy ends with another sip of water.

Peach tittered at Daisy's excuse. "I'll _gladly_ pay for the damage. Please, anything you require, I'll do my best to make sure you get it."

The thought of a week in hospital was blunted by Peach's offer. Daisy had to offer her a smile. "That's very generous, your Majesty."

"As long as you stay in bed.", Peach ordered, her voice hardening to remind Daisy of her mother, bizarrely.

"Yes, yes, I hear you. Thank you for keeping me, in any case."

Peach softened her voice once more, and reach out with her left arm. "It is my honour, Princess Belle, and thank you for your bravery."

The bedridden princess opts to accept Peach's hand, giving it the firmest shake she could.

"Please, call me Daisy."


End file.
